


Your Hand, My Hand

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [20]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it.” for Rowaelin please and thank you ily 💙
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 37





	Your Hand, My Hand

It was moments like this that made his heart ache with love. The quiet moments that weren’t significant in anyway. It was just the two of them, together and content. 

Rowan watched as Aelin played with his hand, the TV show they had been watching forgotten in the background. Her head was in his lap and one hand help his wrist as the fingers of the other tapped and dragged across his skin. She then laid her palm against his, his hand was so much larger than hers. He smiled at the size differences, Aelin looking up at him just then. 

“What are you smiling at?” She asked. 

“You’re hand is tiny,” Rowan said. 

“I would say it’s the perfect size and shape,” Aelin said, then she shifted her hand so her fingers slipped between his. 

“Is that so?” Rowan brought her knuckles to his lips. 

“Mmmhmm,” Aelin hummed. “My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it.” 

Aelin grinned up at him, well aware of how sappy her words were. Rowan grinned back but didn’t retort with anything, because she was right.


End file.
